


4 morant

by I_like_city_bois



Series: inexperienced [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Read This, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, To the Max, how could i ever write a ffic without including askg in it, rly minor askg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_city_bois/pseuds/I_like_city_bois
Summary: even worse sequal but ok
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: inexperienced [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132790
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	4 morant

**Author's Note:**

> i tried ig. at least it isn't as bad as some of my a/o/b jelly atsu- nvm. u dont wanna know. tust me. this all comes from my folder of cringe, aka my google docs. so yea.

Whenever Tooru would fail in something, his parents, teachers, friends and coaches would tell him “You’ll do better next time! Just keep on trying!”

  
  


Oikawa Tooru. A guy who gets love confessions every day, and smoothly denies each and every one of them. Always cautious with his words. Always making sure that his words are carefully wrapped in sugar coated and understandable sentences, that don't just go straight to the point. Instead they tease. Tease and beat around the bush. Abnormally fake. And there is only one simple reason for that. That was something he couldn’t bring himself to say out loud. Not to his mother, or his father, or his sister, or to Takeru. He couldn’t say it to even Iwaizumi, his best friend since forever, so how could he say it to himself?

But he never denied it. He just accepted it as it is. And the plan is to move on. To let those nasty feelings fly away. Far, far, far away. To someone else. To let someone else deal with them. Because they are heavy, hard to deal with, and simply annoying. But worst of all, they’re not even that much of a bother, because there is something else that is, in fact, the problem. Sure, they make him act stupid, they make him doubt himself. His worth. His words. His skills. Because, how could he ever even wish to stand on the same platform as Him. That’s what bothers him. He isn’t worthy, and it makes him feel horrible. But, at the same time, they excite him. He excites him and pushes him to be better...

His uselessly adorable junior.

The black hair. And eyes that speak in place of his voice. The one with the nerves of titanium and discipline of a military dog. His simpleminded thought process is exactly what makes him so good at everything he tries. Because he has dedication and dedication is enough on its own. And because of his flawless coordination which he uses to memorise his teammates and the ball and--

It’s not fair how he was born with all the advantages of being a good player, of any position, any sport... 

  
  


One thing Tooru always thought he had better than Tobio, were his communication skills. The first time he met him, Tooru thought it was just because the younger was shy. It turned out to be much deeper than that. The younger boy was absolutely incapable of reading people’s emotions, of reading his own emotions. Tooru learned that the hard way. Naive innocence was very much obvious in the eyes of the young boy. Yet Tooru let it fly right past him. He didn’t see it. He didn’t care. He hurt him. 

Because he was bad at reading people?

No, it’s not that. Tobio-Chan is just specific. His face is easy to read. But back then, Tooru didn’t know him well enough. But now he knows him. It is just Tobio-Chan, who is only a threat on the court. Who doesn’t know how to behave in the most normal situations. Who doesn’t know how to keep a conversation going. There was nothing for Tooru to be scared off of. 

It’s just Tobio-Chan. 

  
  
  
  


Until it’s not. 

Until it’s not Tobio-Chan. Sure, the boy still annoys him. Still makes him feel like shit about himself. But it isn’t him who annoys him that much. It’s the goddamn people around him. Tooru really felt like the unluckiest person next to Tobio. Not only did his team and that stupid Shrimp protect him like he was the most valuable diamond in the whole universe, but almost every other person that ever even met Tobio, took interest in him.

Tooru doesn’t stand out. Not when he knows there are people who Tobio actually enjoys spending time with.

As bad as it sounds, Tooru thought that lady luck was finally on his side after the downfall of Kageyama Tobio, back in junior high. But yet again, he was wrong. As quickly as the younger boy fell apart, he picked himself up at almost the same speed. Because that’s who Tobio-Chan is. 

Perfect. Everything about him was perfect, and Tooru only waited for the day Tobio decided to take everything else as seriously as volleyball. Then he could at last officially proclaim that the universe really has favorites. He could put Ushiwaka on that list as well..

But what was Tooru good for? Being called “Kageyama Tobio’s senpai”? He’d rather shove a mouthful of spiders down his own throat. But it seems like the universe decided to play another cruel prank on Oikawa Tooru, when it made Tobio meet Miya. Not any Miya though.. Miya Atsumu to be specific.

Tooru really knows that he shouldn’t give two fucks about who Tobio spends time with. Yet it drove him insane. Just how quickly Miya took a liking to Tobio-Chan, or as he liked to call him, Tobio-kun. And one thing Tooru especially hated was how he hated whenever someone called Miya a “senpai”. And better yet, that “someone” being no one else but the perfect little Tobio-Chan. But the way Miya looks at Tobio-chan is way too familiar. Tooru doesn't like it, no, not at all.

He really shouldn’t care. 

  
  
  
  


Or at least he tells himself. He tries. He always did. Try and try and try. But with no success.

So it shouldn’t surprise him that he still can’t stand Tobio-Chan. He really hoped he had gotten over his feelings. It’s been so many years since they last saw each other, after all. But no. The universe was just fucking with him at this point.

He was finally standing on the same stage as King of the Court himself. On the olympics. With his own team and so many people around him. Yet, his gaze absolutely couldn’t leave the blue eyed man alone. 

Because Tobio-Chan wasn’t a boy anymore. He wasn’t this small, innocent big eyed child that everyone took instant liking to. Now he was a man, handsome, popular, successful... and people still took a liking to him on the first glance. Not that Tooru could blame them. Tobio is just like that, very likable. Perhaps the way he pets stray cats or keeps quiet and level headed almost all of the time is what truly drives people to like him. Tooru couldn’t know.

But he hated, loathed, that years back, he was the only person to have these types of feelings for Tobio, and now so many do as well. It's not fair. He wished once upon a time to get rid of feelings for Tobio-chan. He wished for those feelings to transfer to someone else. Once again, whoever was in charge of fate decided to mess with him. He didnt get rid of those feelings, but others started getting them as well. 

Because Tooru still looks at Tobio the way he always did. But he isn't the only one now. Now there are prying eyes all around him, fixated on the blue eyed man. Tooru hates it. Not only because he's not the only one to have feelings for Tobio, but also because he isnt the one Tobio looks up to anymore. 

Tobio-Chan’s innocent looks of fascination are directed towards another setter. Another setter that Tooru wasn’t.

He wanted to tell him how much he regretted everything, but he couldn't. He was already late to the show. The unique feelings he once tried to get rid of for Tobio were not so unique anymore. Many harboured the same feelings as Tooru and he didn't like it. 

But it's not as if he could do anything about it. His chance was lost and it's okay. It's okay because Tobio never would have accepted them either way. because who was Tooru compared to Tobio. Who was Tooru  _ to  _ Tobio. Tobio Kageyama the King of the Court, genius, Japan’s sweetheart, treated like an idol, the sweet harmony to many highschool girls' ears. But not only that, the man, Kageyama Tobio is just perfect. He, with his adorkable personality. He, with his loving hands, that held kids and cats. He with his pure and kind mind that spoke with respect to anyone. 

And tobio with his skills and talent...The types of skills that made older men watching games cheer in joy.

Tooru could only say that Tobio is the universe's favourite. But what makes Tooru hate Tobio so much was that he couldn't hate him. Tobio was too sweet and kind and caring for anyone to hate. not even Oikawa Tooru could hate him, as much as he wished and tried, Tobio was just like that. A perfect man.

Even Sakusa Kiyoomi, the man known for his disinterest towards people who weren’t his teammates, liked Tobio. He liked him in a way Tooru did. But Sakusa wasn't a problem here. Not when Tobio himself did not show any interest in the man. 

Who was the problem was Miya Atsumu. Yet another almost perfect man, Tooru thinks. Atsumu Miya was one of a kind. He was loud and egocentric, but he wasn't mean. He was lovable. Not in a Tobio kind of lovable, though. No one could ever be lovable in a way Tobio is. Tobio was the only one ever to make Tooru’s head spin like this. And Tooru wanted to hate him for that. 

Whenever Tooru would fail in something, his rivals would tell him “Better luck next time.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dats about it. idk if i could add anything to the story lmao. i hope to finish some other projects (also askg, but could u blame me theyre so adorable i just wanna thing about them all the time), but before that, i though i could post sth ykyk, help out the askg tag out here. i've seen it struggle for days already oml. what is happening why are all askgs so silent.  
> [the ending is yucky on this one as well]
> 
> anyways, have a nice day!


End file.
